


Melt

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Luka’s thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Small Drabble about Luka thinking about his and Marinette’s new relationship.





	Melt

Marinette and Luka had a spark between them, that much was oblivious.that day Marinette came to him to bring light to said light, he was beyond thrilled but it was something they both decided to take slow. Marinette wanted to make sure she didn’t have any feelings left for Adrien before she invested her love and effort into another guy. 

Luka understood that completely and wanted to support her through this as a friend, but god did he want to be more then that. 

She was just so perfect, even her flaws were perfect! The way she stumbled over her words, they way she always loses her footing or even being overly emotional! Because they completed each other, he understood her gibberish, he always caught her when she stumbles and her emotions, he played them so well, he could understand her heart like no one else. 

He loved Marinette Dupin-Cheng so much, everything about her made his heart meltMel


End file.
